Kogeinu
|age = 30 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 2127109 |mylistID1 = 18683744 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = KOGEINU2525 |partner = ASK, Mucchi, Faneru, Wotamin, Anima, Yuudai, Ishigantou }} Kogeinu (コゲ犬) is an who is well known for his uniquely high voice and talent for harmony. Because he has the ability to sing high, he is considered to be a " ".Nico Nico Dictionary Entry on Kogeinu He has covered mainly VOCALOID songs and is thought to be a Len voice. Kogeinu has a rather wide vocal range, as he can go rather low at times, as heard in his "magnet" with Mucchi, and also rather high, as shown in his cover of "Cendrillon", also with Mucchi. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of fly away now. vol 2.0 # Member of MOVE ON Entertainment # Member of Team Pet Shop (チームペットショップ) with vipTenchou and 96Neko # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # DECEMBER SIMULACRUM (Released on October 30, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Souma & Riseha's album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.08.03) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. Kogeinu, Piko and YU (2008.09.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter -Band Edition-" feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2008.10.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.06) # "Daybreak" (2008.10.12) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.08) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2008.12.20) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.15) # "magnet" feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2009.06.20) # "Blood Sea" (2009.07.31) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Kogeinu, amu, ASK, ENE, Gero, QP, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Iwatte yaru" (I'll Congratulate You) feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2009.12.25) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.04.28) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantajia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) (2010.06.07) # "World Inu Mine" -World is Mine parody- (2010.06.19) # "-LOST-" (2010.08.29) # "Rinne" (2010.10.01) # "Dear Misery" feat. Kogeinu and Nodoame (Original) (2011.01.29) # "Snow Trick" feat. Kogeinu, Yurin, Chiko, Rib, Kano and Tsukinowa (2011.03.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kogeinu and Wotamin (2011.04.18) # "Suji Chigai" (Misguidance) -Suki Kirai parody- feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2011.06.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.24) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) feat. Kogeinu and Pokota (2011.10.30) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.12.25) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Kogeinu and Lon (2012.04.23) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.05.02) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2012.06.13) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.06.27) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Garry's view- (2012.07.27) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (2012.10.25) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.26) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.11.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.11.10) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Kogeinu and 96Neko (2013.03.01) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (Shout), Nigaihito (english serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2013.03.20) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here Gallery ; from left to right: VipTenchou, 96Neko, Kogeinu Illust. by Mukkun |Magnet-kogeinumucchi.jpg|Kogeinu's avatar (right) in his "magnet" cover with Mucchi Illust. by Hime |ASK's Fire Flower.jpg|Kogeinu as seen in Fire Flower with ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Hanatan and Faneru Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |Koge GWNicolai.jpg|Kogeinu's icon in G.W. Nicolai}} Trivia * He calls himself a dog and/or DT (Doutei meaning "virgin guy"). * His bloodtype is A. Q&A on Utaites * The name for Team Pet Shop comes from the members' names: the "neko" from 96Neko means cat, the "inu" from Kogeinu means dog, and the "tenchou" from vipTenchou means shop manager. * He and Mucchi used to be classmates. External links * Blog * Twitter * Plurk Category:Smiley*2G Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Fly away now. Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Update NND links Category:MOVE ON Entertainment